1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novelty chairs; and, more particularly, to a chair which simulates a conventional water closet buts acts as a conversational piece in that a comfortable chair is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of chairs are known in the art. Many such chairs simulate items that are other than chairs, or are made from unconventional items, such as whiskey barrels. With the emphasis today on contemporary furniture and a more relaxed style of living, there is a need for novelty furniture that are conversation pieces in the proper environment. Such novelty furniture should be quickly and easily identifiable and amusing, yet simultaneously function as an article of furniture. Also, with today's emphasis on ecology and finding new uses for items normally discarded, there is a need for converting no longer needed water closets to fine pieces of furniture.